Numerous pesticide and insecticide products are available in the market for killing insects such as ants. However, these products are generally toxic to humans and household animals, and harmful to plants and the environment. Therefore they must be administered with extreme care. This is especially a problem in the termination of ants, cockroaches and the like because they normally appear near food where a careless use of insecticides may cause accidental poisoning of humans and household animals.
Other insecticide products containing D-Limonene disperse the D-Limonene in mineral oil petroleum distillates which may be harmful if accidentally ingested and may cause damage to plants. No emulsifier is used because the D-Limonene is dispersed in oil and not water.
Lice infestation of humans, particularly children, is still treated with compositions that contain the pesticide lindane. Lindane is carcinogenic and an estrogen mimic. There exists a need for a composition which can treat body and head lice but which is safe to use, particularly on children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,168 to Dotolo discloses pesticides containing D-limonene as an insect-killing ingredient along with water-soluble surfactants or emulsifiers, and water. The pesticide compositions are designed for use mainly as a dip to rid small animals of fleas and ticks and as a spray to kill fleas and ticks on small animals. None of the compositions taught by Dotolo contain suitable amounts of emulsifying agent and D-limonene for the purpose of the present invention. None of the compositions taught by Dotolo contain any surfactants or emulsifiers that were selected for their safety. For example, the Kodak Laboratory Chemical Catalog No. 51 indicates that Triton X-100, which is disclosed as an acceptable emulsifier in Dotolo, is irritating to the skin and eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,144 to Greathouse, et al. discloses germicides and fungicides containing about 25% by weight D-limonene, about 1% by weight of p-methyl acetophenone, and other unsaturated hydrocarbon cleavage products of D-limonene, up to about 7% by weight concentrated citrus oil foots and from 0.25% up to about 10% by weight salicylic acid. The compositions are used for topical application on humans and animals to control infections of skin and external organs arising from wounds or from infestation by fungi, bacteria, and larvae. Greathouse discloses that the active ingredient for the biocidal activity of the compositions disclosed is not D-limonene but rather compounds such as p-methyl acetophenone, and other unsaturated hydrocarbon cleavage products of D-limonene.
A need exists for an insecticidal composition that kills on contact and controls insects such as ants, aphids, mealy bugs, white flies, spider mites, leaf hoppers, cabbage loopers, leaf-eating beetles and caterpillars, cockroaches, flies, mosquitoes, wood boring and eating insects, wasps, body and head lice by repelling them, and which is non-toxic to humans, household animals, and house plants.
A need also exists for an insecticidal composition that is effective in controlling insects such as ants, aphids, mealy bugs, white flies, spider mites, leaf hoppers, cabbage loopers, leaf eating beetles and caterpillars, spiders, earwigs, slugs and snails, cockroaches, flies, wasps, wood boring and eating insects, body and head lice by killing them, and which is non-toxic to humans, household animals, farm animals, house plants, and soil.
There is also a need for a safe and effective treatment for lice infestation of a human.
A need also exists for an insecticidal composition that contains an insecticide made from a natural substance that is part of and therefore not harmful to landscaping, particularly rose bushes and ornamentals, indoor plants or the environment.
A need also exists for an insecticidal composition that can be used around food, humans, household animals, and farm animals without worry.
There is also a need for an insecticidal composition that can be sprayed on humans and household animals that repels flying insects including flies and mosquitoes. There is also a need for an insecticidal composition that can be sprayed on farm animals and their living environment, including stalls and barns, that repels flying and non-flying insects.
There is also a need for a mosquito repellant for use in yard and barn misting machines and also for mosquito eradication and control for use in truck sprayers in infested areas, for example with West Nile Virus.
There is also a need for a pretreatment insect control that can be applied to soils and structures before construction, can be sprayed during construction on and in walls, foundations, floor and roof areas, and can be sealed or closed in during construction for long-term repellence of insects, including wood boring and eating insects, such as termites, carpenter ants, and carpenter bees.
A need also exists for a safe and effective insecticidal composition mixed with propellants or foaming agents to allow for various applications from an aerosol dispensers.
A need also exists for an insecticidal composition that can be emitted from a mosquito fogging or misting machine.